


Letters of Love

by StarshipDancer



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Quirrellmort - Freeform, Quirrelmort, seriously just all fluff, some mentions of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipDancer/pseuds/StarshipDancer
Summary: Quirrell and Voldemort and a word of love for each letter of the alphabet. Reminiscent of the 50 Sentence Challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoy! <3

A.  Attractive

  “I love you the way you are,” Quirrell insisted as he poked at Voldemort’s snakelike excuse for a nose, “and I wouldn’t change a single thing about you, even if I could.”

B.  Breathtaking

 Voldemort had never seen anything more beautiful, more __wonderful__ , than the sight of Quirrell, his suit impeccable, as he prepared to join him at the end of the aisle and agree to be his for the rest of his life.

C.  Completion

  The moment their backs touched again on the cliffs of Azkaban, Voldemort sighed in joy, his hands finding Quirrell’s to help ground him, to help prove that this was real; finally, he felt whole again.

D.  Desire

  Quirrell sucked on his bottom lip, and Voldemort watched the movement greedily, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, and realized that he wanted the man before him much more than he’d ever wanted to rule the world.

E.  Everything

  The moment he saw Quirrell holding the little bundle in his arms, his expression as amazed and wondering as hers, Voldemort realized that the two of them were the center of his universe--his sun, his moon, and all the bits in between.  

F.  Forgiving

  He didn’t deserve it, but Voldemort would never stop being thankful for the lack of resentment Quirrell felt in regards to being sent to Azkaban; over time, he started to believe it when Quirrell promised him that yes, he’d been worth it.

G.  Graceful

   Voldemort knew nothing of elegance, but he was pretty sure it was Quirrell dancing fluidly, carefully, around his garden as he tended to his flowers.

H.  Heaven

  Quirrell’s smile every morning, his eyes crinkling in the soft sunlight, was something Voldemort could only describe as angelic, his sighs divine as Voldemort pressed sweet kisses to his willing lips.

I.  Intimate

  Voldemort pressed close to Quirrell, rolling his hips just so to elicit a gasp of pleasure, a plea of naught but his name, and he bent for a kiss, open mouths a contrast to their tightly clasped hands. 

J.  Jelly

  “I’m going to melt,” Quirrell purred as Voldemort’s skillful hands worked knot after knot from his back; Voldemort always knew precisely how much pressure to place to have Quirrell relaxed and pliant in his arms.

K.  Kinky

  “You don’t have to laugh so much,” Quirrell said, mildly annoyed but smiling nonetheless as Voldemort giggled over the bottle of rose-scented lube.

L.  Love

  “Okay,” Voldemort murmured, gripping Quirrell’s hand in fear, in reassurance that this was actually happening; “Wonderful,” Quirrell answered and then proceeded to marry him.

M.  Mesmerizing

  Quirrell’s smile was many things to Voldemort--the shooting star streaking across black firmament, the sun shining on the ocean’s surface, the velvety rose shining with morning dew--and all Voldemort knew for certain was that he couldn’t look away.

N.  Nurturing

  Quirrell groggily stood in the doorway, his eyes stinging and gleaming with love as he watched Voldemort cradle a crying Wang Mu, chasing away all of her nightmares with quiet coos and kisses to her brow.

O.  Outrageous

  “I don’t think this was necessary,” Quirrell breathlessly attempted, entirely charmed by all the flowers Voldemort had stuffed into their house for Valentine’s Day; he gazed at Voldemort himself, mused over the skin-tight sunflower costume clinging to his toned frame, and began to consider all the ways he could get him out of it.

P.  Provocative

  Quirrell knew precisely what biting his bottom lip did to Voldemort; he loved to tease him in public, to see his pupils dilate and his fist clench, and knew precisely what to expect the moment they got home.

Q.  Quake

  Their first time, his hands shook, and his heart thundered; sweat beaded on his brow as he struggled with restraint until Quirrell, trembling, begged him to move, and he would’ve sworn he felt the whole world move with him.

R.  Rose

  “I love you,” Voldemort snickered as he cleaned and bandaged the tiny pricks, and Quirrell’s blush put the thorny flower completely to shame.

S.  Sinful

  Quirrell tasted delicious, all teeth and tongue, and the tiny gasps and moans spurned Voldemort to tug him even closer, hands searching for purchase and eager to touch every inch of him.

T.  Tease

  Voldemort’s hips wiggled as he searched under Wang Mu’s bed for monsters, and Quirrell just __knew__ this was payback for the lip-biting thing.

U.  Unspoken

  Some things, the two of them learned, could be said without words; even the smallest of smiles or softest of stares could be the most telling in the company of one’s lover.

V.  Vulnerable

  Quirrell, panting and completely spent, his heart racing as the high of release pumped through his veins, stared up at Voldemort, and the open expression of love and trust in his eyes nearly drove Quirrell back to tears.

W.  Wonderful

  Nobody truly understood why the word __okay__  held such weight for the two of them; Quirrell and Voldemort had been defining it differently for quite some time now.

X.  X-Rated

  “Absolutely not,” Voldemort declared spiritedly, pulling a chuckling Quirrell away from the __50 Shades Darker__  queue and toward __Lego Batman__ ; he’d suffered through the first one just for Quirrell to mock the writing and was __positive__ he couldn’t do it again.

Y.  You

   Voldemort kept asking him what he wanted for his birthday, for Christmas, or even just to be happy, and no matter how many times or how seriously Quirrell gave his reply, Voldemort wasn’t sure if he ever believed him.

Z.  Zest

   Each kiss was even more fervent than the last, each touch arduous and thrilling, and each smile passionate and eager; Voldemort and Quirrell relished every small moment, every insignificant detail, for no reason other than the fact that they were together.

 


End file.
